descolefandomcom-20200213-history
Marriland Wiki:Images
Marriland Wiki offers its users the ability to upload any image they feel is necessary to be placed into the articles of the wiki. However, there are rules to uploading images to the site. Uploading an image Images uploaded to Marriland Wiki can be of box arts, gameplay, menus, artwork, sprites, television show screen-shots, card images, etc. However, since Marriland Wiki is an encyclopedia based upon factual information regarding the Pokémon series, fan-made content will be removed from the site if the image(s) is used in articles. When uploading images, please be cautious of whether that image is necessary or not. Fanon images can be uploaded to the wiki so long as that image follows the user image policy. Images uploaded to the wiki also are to be licensed – ideally by the uploader. To upload an image to the wiki, use either or, for uploading up to ten files at once, . These pages should include a summary box as well. It is asked of the Marriland Wiki community that users should upload their images with summaries including what game/episode/etc. the image is of/from as well as what is going on in the image or what the image portrays. Image naming Awaiting discussion Image Licensing As mentioned above, images uploaded to Marriland Wiki are to be licensed. Marriland Wiki offers several licensing templates that can be used in upload summaries. Here, a brief description and use of each of these templates is given below: * shows that the file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, meaning that the owner is free to revise, copy, distribute and transmit the work. * shows that the uploaded image is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. * is primarily the most prominent licensing template used. This template shows under the Creative Commons license that the uploaded image "will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." * is used for images uploaded here that were previously uploaded to Wikipeda. Using this template on an upload summary shows that this image uses the same licensing at its Wikipedia counterpart. * shows that the image is uploaded with no licensing template. Pages uploaded with this template should be revised to include a proper licensing template. * is used to show that the image is licensed under a license that is not covered under any of the other licensing templates. * shows that the uploaded file is a Public Domain file, unaffected by most licensing laws. * is used to show that the uploader of the image has permission to use this file. * shows that the image uploaded has been uploaded by its initial author. Image categorizing Images uploaded to Marriland Wiki are to include not only the aforementioned summaries and licensing, but also are to include categories as well. Although adding the necessary category or categories to the image via the initial upload summary is ideal, any category can be added to the image's page any time afterward. Newly added categories featured on file pages are to include the same pattern of categories listed. The category or categories added to an image primarily should feature only the important elements of the image. The category naming should be done in correspondence to each other. The licensing template used on the images automatically adds in a category, so there's no need to add unneeded coding for those categories to the page. All images are to be uploaded featuring a category in the form of "Category:Images from and secondary categories such as "Pokemon/Trainer sprites," or if an image doesn't belong into a content image category, an appropriate category should be found in the image category. Images in articles The primary use of images is to illustrate the wiki's articles. When adding an image into an article, make sure that the image(s) must be placed in the right spots so pages don't see messy or out of place. If an image overlaps a header, make sure to use a / . Primarily, each page has an infobox, and in said infobox is an image depicting the article's subject – this image is typically a box art or artwork of an item or character. In addition to the image used in an infobox, images can be placed into sections of the article by primarily using either |left|/|right| to align the image, or |thumb| to add a caption with the file link. Don't forget to use |<#>px| when adding an image as well, replacing the variable with a well-chosen number. Image galleries In addition to using them like that, images can also appear in articles by way of galleries. Galleries should be the most prominent for of image usage on articles at Marriland Wiki. Image galleries should only be used on pages in the following format: Image galleries should only be placed at the bottom of the article, above only 'references' or 'see also' sections. I